Raging Waters
by StillHereToday
Summary: It's so hot out and Steven really needs a day off. How about we hang out at Raging Waters! Steven and Greg head out on an exciting adventure to none other than Raging Waters, waterpark. But the waterpark is not the only thing raging on THIS trip.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Interior: Steven's Bedroom]

A beautiful summer day in beach city, absolutely perfect for a nice cool splash of water. The heat radiates into the bay two sided window. Lighting the nine inch standard definition television. The wires connected to a cube shaped video game console slightly over heat from the exposure. Next to a newly unmade and messy bed lies Steven Universe half naked packing his hot dog shaped duffel bag with clothes and other toiletries for a multiple night trip. A golden bathing suit and a white towel are stuffed into the phallic shaped luggage container. Steven gowns a red T-shirt with a golden star in the middle and white "tidy whities" bulging in the front which contains Steven's male assets. Steven opens the wood drawers behind said standard television set to reveal a fresh pair of shorts for the day. Steven unzips the pants and puts one foot in at a time, as he slides them on slowly as not to clumsily stumble over. Steven strugglingly pulls the pants over his bottom half, pouring his right and left butt cheeks and overflowing them in an attempt to slide the pants on. All of sudden he spontaneously pops the pants over his but as Steven gives a sigh of relief before zipping his fly up to fully complete his outfit. Suddenly, a loud eruptious honking comes outside of Steven's screen door, alarming him. The noise sends chills down his spine.

As Steven checks outside of his creaking sliding door adjacent to his kitchen his facial expression changes to excitement, signifying he knows this loud honking individual. Steven opens the door and dashes out of it, The door slamming shut behind him. Steven looks down on the beach to reveal Steven's father Greg Universe standing on the hot beach, beard gleaming in the rich yellow sunlight. Greg, wearing a black t-shirt and ragged jeans waves to his son.

"Hey Shtoohpal!" Exclaims Greg.

"Dad!" Replies Steven gleaming with excitement.

Steven darts down the stairs leading to the beach below his patio deck to meet with Greg on the sandy beach. Just then, A white pearlish Crystal Gem exits through the screen door. Her hair a light pale pink, her skin bleach white if you can even call it that. A beautiful ensemble of clothing perfect for an expressive dance performance, and neat blue half of bow to tie the outfit together. It was none other than the eldest Crystal Gem, Pearl. Greg looks up to notice Pearl looking down with an enthusiastic grin on her face.

"Have fun Steven!" Pearl says happily. Her facial expression soon turned to one of concern as she continued on.

"Bring him back safely!" Greg understands her anxiety and reassures her.

"Don't worry I will!" Greg screams in a confident manner. Pearl smiles with her eyes tilted downwards calming herself. She opens the screen door and closes it carefully behind her. Greg motions Steven to his van with his thumb.

"Let your load in the back and hop in, kiddo."

Steven walks to the back of the large van painted to look like the cosmos while designed with the name "Mr. Universe" tapered to the side. Steven opens the trunk up from over his head. There are clothes and clutter marked to the top with no space to spare. Steven makes room for his luggage by moving trash to to other locations of the trunk. As Steven successfully makes room for his belongings, An object begins to fall down to the ground between Steven's legs and down to his sandles. Steven's shadow overcasts over an uncensored adult magazine marked with an "18 plus" symbol on the bottom right corner. Steven lifts the magazine to his face and hesitantly but precedingly opened the magazine to observe the contents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Greg Universe walks to the back of the van to check if Steven was finished preparing for the trip. As Greg walks towards Steven holding the magazine and facing away from Greg, Steven quickly turns to face his father. Steven raises his face from the smut in his hands and questions his father in a curious manner.

"Hey,dad? Who are these women and...why are they naked?" Steven asks while pointing to the pictures with his index finger. Greg blushes from his head to his neck. Greg quickle snatches the magazine away confiscating it from him as a confused Steven snaps his hands back in caution.

"Steven, don't read that!" Greg yells in embarrassment.

"Steven." Greg sighs.

"Just uh, get in the van son."

"Okay!" Steven replies jovially.

As Steven leaves to enter the van Greg lingers in the back of the van to stash the magazine away from Steven. Just before he slips it away from existence, Greg steals one final glance at a page of the magazine. A woman with half cut hair, piercings, and a flannel shirt is seen naked from top to bottom with a flannel shirt covering her cleavage however leaving her undercarriage exposed with her middle and index finger inside swirling around for pleasure. Her sexual organ begins to become moist and wet from pre-ejaculation of the pleasure from her own explicit woman is a tall female, reminiscent of The original Leader of the star rebels, Rose Quartz. Greg blushes heavily and lowers his eyelids while biting his lower lip. Steven hollers in concern.

"Dad! Are you coming?"

Greg is snapped back into reality. He throws the magazine into the back of the van and brushes the situation off. Greg seals the trunk, and slams it down while still feeling adrenaline and steadies to the driver's seat of the van. The loud slam from the losing of the van trunk knocked the magazine into Steven's luggage by folly. Atlast The Universe's are on the road and on their way to a cool and refreshing trip to a large water park known as "Raging Waters". After about 4 hours on the highway Greg is very uneasy. Unsettling. Uncomfortable. Cramped. Greg adjusts and looks down to find the source of the irritating sensation. Greg peaks down to discover a large throbbing bulge between his legs. Greg looks up quickly to the road. Embarrassed he turns his head to face Steven, lost in thought and staring into space. Greg peaks down again twitching it in frustration. Greg decides there is no other option other than to ignore it, and so he does. The time is ten o'clock in the evening and both Greg and Steven are exhausted from the trip. Greg believes they'll make better time if they are energized and ready first thing in the morning. Steven agrees to this and they arrive in "So-so Fancy Suites". They order a room and arrive in an elevator. Steven notices his father is acting strange, almost sickly. He looks forward still concerned. The arrive at hotel room 314 and Steven immediately bounces on the one bed in the suite. Greg reads a long standing note on the nightstand sitting next to the Queen sized mattress. "Pool and jacuzzi on 1st floor, open from 9am-11pm."

"Hey buddy, we've been on the road for a while" Complains Greg.

"How about we check out the pool?"

Steven yips with excitement as he bounces to the ground. Steven and Greg head downstairs to the locker room to change. Both change in the room and remove their shirts first. Steven unzips his pants and pulls his pants down to his ankles. He removes them and and reveals his bulge from his underwear. Greg jokingly acknowledges Stevens "growth".

"Wow son, who knew you'd grow up to be bigger than your old man at that age!" Greg cackles.

"Daad~!" Steven blushes.

Steven removes his underwear showcasing 5 centimeter ubic hairs surrounding 4 inch manhood. Steven wiggles his member back and forth as he strugglingly removes his underwear from his ankles. As his Pubic hairs tickle his base, he begins to scratch and adjust it making things more comfortable. Meanwhile, Greg has removed his pants and is left with a large bulge and hairs reaching his navel all the way to the base of his boxers. Greg removes his boxers and shows Steven, involuntarily, his 7 ½ long member with 2 inch thick hairs and long dangling testicles flapping in the air. Steven tries not to steal glances, but does not mind being naked around his father, or vice versa. Steven and Greg stretch their bathing suits on and walk through a door marked "pool area, no lifeguard on duty". A rush of the scent of chlorine fills the air and heat drapes through making the area moist. The back lies a long staircase leading to a water closed for the night. To the far left; a jacuzzi and ping pong table. To the right, a large pool and arcade shut down. Steven runs to the pool making a cannon ball type formation and jumping into the pool. How refreshing. Greg takes the opposite direction and eases himself into the jacuzzi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Greg slowly lowers himself down into the bubbling spring opening his pores and clearing his mind he begins to have unwanted thoughts. Reminiscing of the page he was admiring in the inappropriate magazine he had ogled earlier. Greg reminds himself of every crease detail. Greg becomes aroused by these thoughts and moves his arms lower down his body. Greg begins to blush uncontrollably and rub himself under the hot steaming water. Greg puts his thumb on the gland and presses down on it. He then takes his other hand and puts it under his testes. Massaging every crease and wrinkle. Greg was building up something and could not stop, he continued and his hips moved on their own. Greg is now using both hands to massage his hard member and with much more force. With all of the tension, the water seems hotter than initially and Greg, without knowing it, sticks his tongue out in pure pleasure. Out of nowhere, A cold splash of water hits Greg in the face and Greg stops touching himself. He hears faint laughter and splashing in a distant and echo like atmosphere. He's splashed again and comes to his senses. Greg remembers what he's doing and where he is. Disgusting. He was ashamed.

"Steven, c'mon bud, let's go to bed." Greg announces defeated.

"Awe~, okay." Steven leaves the pool with water pulling down his bathing trousers to the separation of his bottom cheeks. Both Steven and Greg ride the elevator to their room. Steven reaches in his bag and scrounges for his banana pajamas. Eager to tour the water park, he quickly doses off while greg changes clothes. Greg looks down in steven's bag and stumbles upon the same magazine from earlier. Forgetting completely it was in Steven's possession, Greg puts his foot down and convinces himself he can't take it anymore. Greg lies on the bed and pulls his pants down to his knees while positioning himself next to Steven.

"Alright, let's do this."

Greg licks his hand and rubs them together. Moistening and lubing them he slowly slicks the wet warm penis in between in hands and humps his hands moaning softly.

"Aauw...oh god...mm oh god…" Greg huffs.

Greg rubs harder and spits on his penis and testicles rubbing them intimately in wet, moist, and warm saliva.

"Oh geez...oh man...ah it feels-

Greg is getting closer. He can feel himself building up. Greg moves faster and harder, he opens his mouth once again licking his lips.

"OOH-!"

His penis bounces up and suddenly, hot white sperm ejaculates from his gland. The projectile ejaculate hits Steven in the face still fast asleep.

"I feel-...bad…" Greg says with a melancholy tone.

Greg grabs a tissue from the box sitting on the nightstand next to him and wipes Steven's face clean. Greg falls asleep, feeling even worse than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is the day. The sun; more sweltering than the last. The sky is cloudless and the air is dry. The perfect day for a waterpark is imminent. Steven arrive at the entrance gate of Raging Waters Water Park. Greg pays for a pass for two, and the duo walk in with neutral expressions. After they settle pass a tunnel shaped path leading to the open vestibule of water slides and Steven's eyes become star struck as they are exposed to a large area filled with water slides, long stairs, wooden logs going down waterfalls, roller coaster-esque type water slides, everything was so beautiful to the Extremely heated Steven that he could not contain himself, before Greg new it, Steven had wondered off to a slide and Greg follows. A water shooting booth teases Greg's attention, and the wave pool was exciting. Both Steven and Greg spend the day in pursuit of glorious, cool, and refreshing water to spill into pools, lakes and, and artificial rivers. Greg particularly enjoyed the lazy river himself, Steven did not mind. After 6 hours of running, falling, sliding, and passing in a tube, Steven and Greg are mutually exhausted and both walk out of the park and to their van. They start their long journey home as soon as possible.

It's night. The hot and dry day now turned to. Cool and somber. Only the sounds of the car brushing against the road pierce the silence of the van. Steven looks toward his father.

"Hey dad, are you tired?" Steven asked. Greg answered.

"Just a little, buddy. I guess I did stay up a little late last night. He said with a serious look upon his face.

"Maybe I can drive for you, I'll be-!" Steven gasps.

"Like YOU!" Greg looks at his kid with a warm hearted expression.

"There;s nothing more in this universe I want more than that, Steven. But I think you should leaving the adulting to your old man." Greg says reassuringly.

Steven looks at Greg as though he's given him the world by saying that to him.

"But maybe we should go buy some coffee, to be safe." Greg disclaims.

Greg lost in thought begins to playback all of the mishaps that have happened throughout this journey. Greg gets hard at the memory of him jacking off to that pink haired woman in the adult magazine he could not eradicate from his mind. Greg knowing he cannot touch himself in his current situation groans in anger. Steven is undoubtedly concerned.

"Dad? What is it? What's wrong?" Steven asked anxiously.

"It's nothing Steven, just relax." Greg says stammeringly.

"I know that's not true. Please, tell me what's wrong. Steven droned.

"Listen son, when a man grows up…" Greg pauses. "...He has 'urges'."

Steven replies.

"Can I help?"

"Steven, I know you wanna help but...this is something you can't help or I can control unfortunately." Greg explains. Shortly after, Greg and Steven pull into a nearby gas station to buy a black caffeinated coffee for greg, and a small sweet apple juice for Steven. Greg skides his erect penis up his shirt to avoid any go up to the counter and Greg orders his drink from a menu. Greg does not read the sign thoroughly and orders a "Hot box coffee". Without Greg's prior knowledge, this particular beverage was brewed with sustained alcohol and various beer. After a bit of a long drive Steven opens his mouth again.

"...um dad? Are you sure I can't help, you look really mad." Steven drones again.

"No Steven, we just need to accept it for what it is." Greg replies slightly annoyed.

"But dad, if you would just let me-" Steven is cut off.

"For the last time Steven, you can't help me!" Greg yells furiously, shaking the car. Steven puts his head down. Greg takes an angry sip of his drink. Greg drinks this throughout the majority of the car ride until his head begins to swim. Greg's face is flushed to a crimson red, his driving is a smooth swivel, nothing too drastic. Greg is intoxicated. Steven sighs and bravely speaks once more.

"Dad? I know you don't think I can help, but I have to ask one more time...can I please try to help you?" Greg was furious, in the spur of the moment you can tell with extreme certainty Greg's intent was to scream Steven's head off.

"STEVEN, FOR THE LAST TI-" Suddenly Greg's vision became faint and nearly blind until it focuses as Steven morphs into his mother, Rose Quartz.

"Dad? Are okay? Do you need help?!" Steven said frantically.

"Oh Rose, please….help me…" Greg said stuttering.

"Stroke it up and down...like you always do." Greg motioned this action with his hands. Steven is confused.

"Stroke what up and down?" Greg grabs his groin and begins rubbing it. The van is still moving at a decent pace and angle. Steven understands what the source of the problem is. Steven makes his move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven reaches over to the driver's seat and reaches for Greg's pants. Steven unzips and unbuttons Gregs pants to reveal a sweaty smelling bulge under his boxers. Steven was already given instruction of his tass and slides the sweaty penis out of Greg's boxer shorts. Steven takes the large member and strokes it up and down, jerking off his own father. Greg continues driving while moaning erotically.

"Auhg, oh Rose...mmm yeah…."

Steven slicks the already sweat oiled penis up and down moving the testicles underneath with his other hand. Greg is pulling up.

"What else can I do to help you, dad?" Steven asks.

"Awe yeah, I'm daddy baby. Rose please, suck on it like you used to." Greg exclaims.

Steven slowly enters the thick girth into his mouth without easing it in and chokes on it attempting to slide it in all at once. Steven begins bobbing his head on the penis, wetting it with his drool. Stevens tongue swirls on the underside and continues to play with his balls. Greg moans even louder and swrives the car more frequently. Greg's face now completely flushed, he takes Steven's head and slams it all the way don to the base of his penis. Steven is choking with no air but continues to lick it. Greg takes Steven's head and repeatedly slams it up and down on his erect penis. With the combination of Steven's mouth and Steven's hand on his testicles Greg pulls Steven down one more time and climaxes in Steven mouth with a majority going down his throat. Steven pulls back gasping for air and Greg continues to cum. The sperm dripped from his glands to the testes and onto the car floor. Greg sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Rose." Steven confused decides not to ask. Steven looks down at his pants and notices he is bulging. Steven has a raging erection. This has only ever happened once, and he was on the toilet. Steven didn't like how it felt.

"Dad? My...manhood feels weird." Steven exclaims.

"Can you help me?" Greg smiles even wider.

"Don't worry baby, I'll help you." Greg murmurs erotically. Greg stops the van on the side of the road, and closes blinds to prevent any unwanted spectators. Greg picks Steven up and moves him to the back of his van. He makes room for Steven on a mattress and undoes Steven's pants.

"W-what are you going to do?" Steven asked concerned. Greg did not respond, he pulls his pants down to the ankles and spreads Steven's legs. Greg licks his lips and puts Stevens hard penis in his mouth and begins sucking on it incredibly hard and fast.

"Oh...oh dad. That feels really weird…" Steven explains to Greg.

Greg sucks deep down to his pelvis getting Steven's tesicles hin his mouth. Greg begins licking as if it were a woman's vagina and Steven begins to build up. Steven begins frantically panting.

"Dad!" Steven gasps loudly.

"Huah….ha haaa ha" Steven breathes heavily and to the point he can barely breathe.

Steven spurts a mass amount of cum into Greg's mouth. Greg was going. to speak, but then he collapses to Steven's side and falls fast asleep. A lot of things are going through Steven's head at the moment. However Steven was grateful of everything his father has done for him. He gets in a 69 position with his butt in Greg's face and a clear view of his father's penis. Steven reaches over the Greg's soft and wet penis still released from it's boxers and takes all of Greg with his own power. Steven pokes his tongue down Greg's peehole and ucks very hard on his glands. He then takes it out and slaps it against his face to get it hard once again. When it's good and erect, Steven swallows and bobs his head on the member. Greg moans in his sleep, dreaming about Rose without a doubt. Within minutes, Steven's remarkable sucking soon showed as Greg came into his mouth. Steven swallows all of Greg's climax with exception of a few last spurts on his cheek. Steven removes Greg's shirt and pants tucking his penis into his boxers. Steven removes his own shirt and pants and lies down on Greg's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Greg wakes up. The sun gleaming from an open part in the shades. Greg confused about what had happened last night. Greg looks at them both naked and comes to the conclusions that it hot and they were too tired to continue throughout the night, or so he had hoped. It was the only logical explanation. Right? Trying to make sense of a senseless situation, Greg starts the car and continues the drive, still in his undergarments. Greg arrives back in Beach City and and continues to Steven's house. Steven awakes, grabs his luggage, and they get out of the van.

"I hope you had fun buddy, anytime you wanna hang out just let me know...cause I'm rich." Greg exclaims.

"Thanks dad, I had so much fun!" Steven graciously replies. After hugging and a bit of an emotional departure, Greg wakes goodbye as he starts towards his wooden stairs.

"Oh, and dad!" Steven yells from across the beach.

"If you ever need help again, just ask and i'll do it!" Steven continued.

Greg blushing he asks himself the difficult question again.

"Lord, what in the hey happened last night." Greg facepalms while blushing heavily.


End file.
